


Ghosts

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma is way too chill about the ghost in her house, Ethan would fuck a ghost, Ghost! Paul Matthews, I really just shoved lex in cause I love her, Swearing, The paulkins isn’t really romantic, also shoutout to nervously_spouting_poetry for heavily influencing this, but eh they blur the line, paul is a ghost, yes this is because of that tgwdlm rehearsal video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Emma is pretty sure she isn’t alone in her apartment..
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the spooky season, I guess? I promise it isn’t spooky as it sounds  
> Thanks to Ella for betaing this for me, and honestly to Nervously_Spouting_Poetry for influencing me heavily with their beetlejuice au(it’s incredible, go read it)
> 
> And no, I haven’t seen nightmare Time ep 2, but I know it’s paulkins, and I know it’s kinda weird

Smash! Emma’s head shot up when she heard the loud crash coming from the kitchen. She hurried over, and there was a pile of broken glass on the floor. The cup hadn’t been anywhere near the edge, so she wasn’t sure how it had fallen. 

“Jeez, it’s like I’m being haunted.” Emma laughed. “Hey, whatever ghosts that’s breaking my shit, please stop, this isn’t cheap. I mean, it is cheap stuff, but that’s beside the point.” Emma bent over to pick up the larger shreds of glass. She put it on the counter, far back, but it somehow fell off. For a second Emma could have sworn it was floating, but nah. She believed in ghosts, but this was too far. 

  * ••



When Emma got home to see the fridge open, she started to wonder. So, considering she had nobody to talk her out of it, she headed to the Hatchetfield mall.

The short brunette shuffled through the shelves, searching for the dark purple box that would ease her mind. The strange happenings in her apartment were getting a bit too weird for her taste. 

A teenager stumbled up to her, barely paying attention as she mumbled. “Hi are you getting everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emma finally pulled out the box. 

“A ouija board, huh?” The teen asked. “Summoning the dead?”

“Yeah.” Emma snapped. 

“Jeez.” The teenager raised her hands up in defeat.

Emma stood up, clutching the box. This was stupid. There was no way she was haunted by some vengeful spirit, this was a waste of money. 

“Hey, how obsessed with quality are you?” 

“What?” The teenager was still standing there. She lifted her jacket to reveal a red toy zone vest. “Yeah, there’s one in the back, the box is all fucked up, but the boards useable. Want it?” 

“Why are you offering me this? Are you going to try and say I stole, cause kid, I don’t have the energy to deal with that.”

The girl scoffed. “Are you a dick? If not, I won’t. So, want it or not?”

“Sure.” Emma peered at the girls nametag. “Lex.” 

  
  


“Here.” Lex shoved the box into Emma’s hands. “I took the liberty of ripping off the barcode.” 

“Well, thanks-.” She was leaving. Emma rushed out before she could be accused of stealing. 

  * ••



“Alright, twelve ninety nine piece of shit, do something for me.” Emma muttered, sipping her iced tea. “Mr. Ghost? Or Ms. Ghost, or Mx, I don’t care.” 

Nothing happened. 

“Wonderful. I’m not being haunted, case closed.” Emma stood up, and saw something shift in the corner of her eye. 

**H**

_ Shit. _

**I**

Ok that wasn’t something that actually happened. It was just a trick of the light, or something. Right? Emma took a deep breath. She had never had to prove ghosts existed before, but now was a good enough time, right? 

“Hi.” 

**Hi**

“So you are.. a ghost.”

**Yeah**

“You seem pretty casual about that. So you didn’t die a horrible death and are haunting the world as revenge?” 

**No**

“Ok, final question, what’s your name?” Emma tightened, one thought repeating in her head over and over.  _ Don’t be Jane, don’t be Jane- _

**Paul**

**Matthews**

“Well, hi, Paul. Can you stop breaking my shit?” 

**Sorry was trying to get ur attention**

“Well, you have it. Because I’m talking to a fucking ghost, I guess.Also bro, if this is some elaborate prank, I’ll kill you.” 

**Ur a little late to kill me**

“So , how’d you die, then?”

**Cliche shooting in clivesdale**

Emma winced. “Oof, you died in clivesdsle? I’m sorry, bro. Or not? He/him?”

**Yes**

“Ok.”

**Dying in clivesdale sucked ass**

“I can imagine. Jeez, Clivesdale. You know, I’d always hoped I wouldn’t die in Hatchetfield, but wow. I would hate to die in Clivesdale.” 

**Why not die in hatchetfield**

“I  _ hate _ Hatchetfield. Grew up here, spent every second trying to get out. Went to Guatemala right after I graduated, backpacked around, had a lot of sex. I had a girlfriend for a bit, a boyfriend for a bit right before I came back, it was alright.” Emma sighed.

**Why did u come back**

“My sister. Jane. She had this perfect life plan, followed it to the letter. Except I don’t think dying so soon was in her Lisa Frank binder.”

**Oh**

**Im sorry**

“For a second I was scared she was haunting me, trying to ruin my life. It would definitely be fair. I never came back from Guatemala, igniting weddings, baby showers, birthdays. I’m quite the piece of shit.”

**It’s ok emma**

**She knew u cared**

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that. Anyways, anything I can do to help you out? Stop you from annoying me?”

**Ill stop if u get me a whiteboard**

“That’s all?” She had been expecting something a little more ghostish. Eh. At least it was easy. “Nothing else? No dramatically burning your gravestone so you can pass over?” Emma said sarcastically. 

**How do u burn stone**

**I want to stay**

“Well, it’s all right with me as long as you stop breaking my shit, ghostie boy.” Emma stood up, waving at the empty space by the ouija board. “Well, I’m headed to bed. I’ll get you a whiteboard, Paul.”

**Thanks**

“Don’t watch me sleep!”

  * ••



Emma heard quiet whispering behind her as she left the store with some groceries and a whiteboard. 

“Yeah, that’s the guy who always rushes me, and that lady, I gave her a ouija board the other day. Oh, that asshole took forever counting out individual coins for a fourth dollar toy the other day!”

She turned around to see the teenager (taller than her!) who had given her the free ouija board, and probably saved her a lot of money in glasses. Honestly, she could have bought plastic cups, but Emma had never claimed to have an abundance of common sense, and she hadn’t run out yet. The teenager, Lex? waved at her awkwardly, noticing Emma looking at her. There was another taller than her teen next to Lex, but this one was actually tall, and a small girl. 

Emma waved back. 

“Did you find any ghosts!?” Lex shouted needlessly, considering they weren’t that far away from each other. The teen turned to tall guy. “If I was a ghost, would you still date me?” 

“Of course, ghosts are sexy.” 

“I have plenty of ghosts following me around now, thanks for the board.” Emma said, walking away. 

“Funky.”

  * ••



Emma dropped her bag of groceries in her doorway, waving the whiteboard around. “Ghost Paul? Did I hallucinate you, cause I got your whiteboard.” She uncapped the pen and held it out, holding the board away from her. 

Shaky lettering appeared on the whiteboard. 

**Thank u**

“No problem, ghost boy.”

**You're nice**

“Sure.” Emma laughed. 

**Can I stay here?**

“I guess you can keep.. haunting me. Cause that is already happening.”

**Thanks**

“So, what tv do you like? Wanna watch Netflix with me?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering, Emma’s next endeavour will be getting a ghost to pay rent. If you liked it, id adore a comment! Either way, have a nice day/night!


End file.
